harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizarding world
The wizarding world, also referred to as the magical community, is the society in which wizards and witches live and interact separate from the Muggle (non-wizarding) society. The two communities are kept separate through the use of charms, spells, and secrecy. Wizards are forbidden to reveal anything about magic to Muggle society due to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Each country has a form of wizarding government to oversee magical affairs in their territory, such as a Ministry of Magic or a Council of Magic. The International Confederation of Wizards serves as a wizarding intergovernmental organisation. Magic is honed through study, training and formal schooling, but cannot be simply learnt by Muggles. Non-magic skills, such as picking a lock with a hairpin rather than an Unlocking Charm, are uncommon to the point of novel rarity. Magic is used for mostly everything, including cooking, cleaning, travelling, communicating, child rearing and medical treatment. Although on the surface, magic appears morally neutral, the benevolence or malevolence of a spell's nature is tied to the intention behind it. For instance, the Cruciatus Curse cannot effectively torture a victim with pain unless the caster desires to do true harm to the victim. The technology of the wizarding world appears medieval in character (such as Hogwarts not having any lifts, but instead having only stairs), as the use of magic precludes the need for advanced technology (as well as the fact that magic interferes with electrical equipment). Government Ministries of Magic ]] A Ministry of Magic is the primary governing body of the magical community in many countries. These ministries are led by a Minister for Magic, or the local equivalent. In Britain, there is no political separation between executive, legislative and judicial branches of power. The Minister is elected, but it is unknown who has the power to elect him, although there does seem to be some degree of input from the general wizarding population. The duration of term seems not to be fixed; the longest known term is that of British Minister Faris Spavin who was in office from 1865 to 1903, a total of thirty-eight years. Also in Britain, the Wizengamot and the Council of Magical Law judge those guilty of breaking wizarding law and determines the fate of criminals. Trials consist of a short hearing with no lawyer or arbitrator and without any possibility to appeal. Criminals may be sent to horrible places such as Azkaban for punishment. In cases where individuals have been wrongfully imprisoned via with precaution (case in point: Rubeus Hagrid), without trial under false witness (case in point: Sirius Black), without self-defence under False memory charm (cases in point: Morfin Gaunt and Hokey the House-Elf) or while under the Imperius Curse (case in point: Sturgis Podmore), the Wizengamot barely issues an apology but merely continues with its work. The Ministry of Magic controls a great deal of wizarding life, including methods of communication, transportation, internal affairs between wizards and other magical beings, internal security of the wizarding world, Non-Tradeable Material and even sports. Magical Congress of the United States of America The Magical Congress of the United States of America (shortened MACUSA) is the magical body in charge of governing the wizarding population of the United States of America. It is led by the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Unlike the No-Maj United States Congress, which is divided into a House of Representatives and a Senate, the MACUSA is unicameral. The MACUSA is located in the Woolworth Building in downtown New York City. The Magical Congress of the United States of America was established in 1693, as a direct result of the Salem Witch Trials, thus pre-dating the No-Maj government by around a century. The MACUSA performs many of the same functions as other wizarding governing bodies in other countries such as the Ministries of Magic or Councils of Magic. - RETURN OF HANS THE AUGUREY (Archived) International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy Enormous effort is expended to keep wizarding society from Muggle knowledge. Enchantment of Muggle property is forbidden, underage wizards are restricted from using magic without a licence, and any deliberate revelation of magic is punishable. These laws were created by the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and are enforced by the International Confederation of Wizards and the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry does not answer to any part of the Muggle government, but its head is obliged to inform the Prime Minister of events that could cause Muggle notice, such as escaped criminals or the importation of highly dangerous magical creatures. Other exceptions to this secrecy include the Muggle relatives of wizards. Geography Great Britain In terms of the wizarding world, Great Britain appears to include all of the British Isles, including England, Wales, Scotland, and all of Ireland. The authority of the British Ministry of Magic (and its educational system, Hogwarts) extend to all of those territories; however, they each appear to have separate Quidditch associations, much like the separate athletic associations within the United Kingdom in the Muggle world. After the introduction of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, most of the wizarding population settled into small villages and hamlets with Muggle populations, where they could be able rely on each other for mutual support. Some of these mixed-population wizard villages include Godric's Hollow, Ottery St Catchpole, Mould-on-the-Wold, Tinworth and Upper Flagley. The only all-wizard village in Great Britain is Hogsmeade. In Britain, central wizarding institutions like the Ministry of Magic, St Mungo's Hospital, and the commercial district surrounding Diagon Alley are in London. However, most magical folk appear to use magical means to travel there for work, treatment, or shopping, while actually residing in other parts of Britain. Particularly high concentrations of wizards and witches seem to live in the West Country and the Highlands of Scotland. This may be so because both areas are considered remote and relatively sparsely populated by Muggle standards, allowing for easier adherence to the Statute of Secrecy. Other countries The world map of the wizarding world differs from that of the Muggle world. Like wizarding Great Britain, whose borders include all of the British Isles including Ireland, not all wizarding countries correspond directly to the borders of contemporary Muggle nations. Flanders and Transylvania, for example, exist as independent countries in the wizarding world, but not in the Muggle world. Additionally, some wizarding countries with Muggle equivalents, like Luxembourg and Liechtenstein, have outsized influence in wizarding sports and politics, suggesting their physical size in the wizarding world may be larger than their Muggle equivalent, or else that they have a disproportionately high number of wizards and witches per capita. Wizarding nations do all appear to have their own Ministries of Magic, and there is an international governing body that coordinates between them all, the International Confederation of Wizards, with such governing bodies as the International Magical Office of Law, which oversees international wizarding law, and the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee, which governs Quidditch. Economy Great Britain The main economic entity in Britain is Gringotts Wizarding Bank, which is run by goblins and features an intense magical security system which includes a subterranean maze, magical barriers and protective spells, and dragons. There are hundreds of thousands of vaults, each with a unique key. Wizarding currency in the UK has three types of coins and no decimal system. The coins are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. The exchange rate is as follows: We also know from the rear cover of that around 164 knuts was equivalent to one Muggle £GBP in 2001. There are currently three known currency systems: UK's Galleons, Sickles and Knuts; the U.S's Dragots and Sprinks; and France's Bezants. The goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank have devised a way to exchange wizarding currency for Muggle currency and vice versa, to allow wizards to use either, as needed. It is unclear how, exactly, this process works, but it is likely to be a common one because Muggle-borns pay for Hogwarts school supplies in wizarding currency every year. The biggest employer in the Wizarding World appears to be the Ministry of Magic. It is not clear how this works from an economics standpoint, since there does not appear to be a system of taxation -- and even if there was, there does not appear to be sufficient economic activity in the Wizarding World to pay for the thousands of ministry employees through taxes. Just like in the Muggle world, wizards and witches can be rich or poor, employed or unemployed. Wealth appears to usually be the result of inheritance rather than business acumen or magical ability, suggesting a strong class system. United States of America The Dragot is the wizarding currency used in the United States of America. The dragot was manufactured as octagonal and round coins in 1, ½ and ¼ denominations. A possible subunit of the Dragot is the Sprink. France The Bezant is the wizarding currency used in France. Sciences Technology Wizards have no need of mundane domestic objects such as dishwashers or vacuum cleaners, some members of the magical community are amused by Muggle television, and a few firebrand wizards even went so far, in the early eighties, as to start a British Wizarding Broadcasting Corporation, in the hope that they would be able to have their own television channel. The project foundered at an early stage, as the Ministry of Magic refused to countenance the broadcasting of wizarding material on a Muggle device, which would (it was felt) almost guarantee serious breaches of the International Statute of Secrecy. Some felt, and with justification, that this decision was inconsistent and unfair, as many radios have been legally modified by the wizarding community for their own use, which broadcast regular wizarding programmes. The Ministry conceded that Muggles frequently catch snippets of advice on, for instance, how to prune a Venomous Tentacula, or how best to remove gnomes from a cabbage bed, but argued that the radio-listening Muggle population seems altogether more tolerant, gullible, or less convinced of their own good sense, than Muggle TV viewers. Reasons for this anomaly are examined at length in Professor Mordicus Egg's The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know. Professor Egg argues cogently that Muggles are much more likely to believe they have misheard something than that they are hallucinating. There is another reason for most wizards' avoidance of Muggle devices, and that is cultural. The magical community prides itself on the fact that it does not need the many (admittedly ingenious) devices that Muggles have created to enable them to do what can be so easily done by magic. To fill one's house with tumble dryers and telephones would be seen as an admission of magical inadequacy. There is one major exception to the general magical aversion to Muggle technology, and that is the car (and, to a lesser extent, motorbikes and trains). Prior to the introduction of the International Statute of Secrecy, wizards and Muggles used the same kind of everyday transport: horse-drawn carts and sailing ships among them. The magical community was forced to abandon horse-drawn vehicles when they became glaringly outmoded. It is pointless to deny that wizardkind looked with great envy upon the speedy and comfortable automobiles that began filling the roads in the twentieth century, and eventually even the Ministry of Magic bought a fleet of cars, modifying them with various useful charms and enjoying them very much indeed. Many wizards love cars with a child-like passion, and there have been cases of pure-bloods who claim never to touch a Muggle artefact, and yet are discovered to have a flying Rolls Royce in their garage. Water pipes, faucets, and toilets are also standard in the wizarding world. Medicine While Muggle medicine first attempts to stimulate the body's own healing and defence systems, magic can simply impose well-being or create healing from a source other than the body's own system. Potions, spells and magical bandages are administered by trained Healers. Pepperup Potion relieves the symptoms of colds and flu and Cheering Charms provide a rudimentary mood stimulation. Where home remedies and ordinary wizard skills fail, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries employs Healers who attend to everything from fixing conventional ailments to long-term care for victims of severe neurological damage. Arts and aesthetics Wizarding architecture in Great Britain is mostly gothic and medieval-styled. Formal vestuary include usually long, dark robes combined with 19th century-resembling clothes. Informal vestuary is a bit more similar to modern shirts and trousers, and modern formal wear and business attire. Magically moving paints are also popular in the wizarding world. Clothing Wizards at large in the Muggle community may reveal themselves to each other by wearing the colours of purple and green, often in combination. However, this is no more than an unwritten code, and there is no obligation to conform to it. Plenty of members of the magical community prefer to wear their favourite colours when out and about in the Muggle world, or adopt black as a practical colour, especially when travelling by night. In spite of these clear instructions, clothing misdemeanours have been one of the most common infractions of the International Statute of Secrecy since its inception. Younger generations have always tended to be better informed about Muggle culture in general; as children, they mingle freely with their Muggle counterparts; later, when they enter magical careers, it becomes more difficult to keep in touch with normal Muggle dress. Older witches and wizards are often hopelessly out of touch with how quickly fashions in the Muggle world change; having purchased a pair of psychedelic loon pants in their youth, they are indignant to be hauled up in front of the Wizengamot fifty years later for arousing widespread offence at a Muggle funeral. The Ministry of Magic is not always so strict though. By and large, wizard clothing has remained outside of fashion, although small alterations have been made to such garments as dress robes. Standard wizard clothing comprises plain robes, worn with or without the traditional pointed hat, and will always be worn on such formal occasions as christenings, weddings and funerals. Women's dresses tend to be long. Wizard clothing might be said to be frozen in time, harking back to the seventeenth century, when they went into hiding. Their nostalgic adherence to this old-fashioned form of dress may be seen as a clinging to old ways and old times; a matter of cultural pride. Day to day, however, even those who detest Muggles wear a version of Muggle clothing, which is undeniably practical compared with robes. Anti-Muggles will often attempt to demonstrate their superiority by adopting a deliberately flamboyant, out-of-date or dandyish style in public. Society The society of the wizarding world is centred around two facts: that the members can use magic due to inborn capabilities to do otherwise impossible things, and that it is not possible for Muggle society to coexist peaceably alongside wizarding society and therefore it is kept secret. Internal relations The most obvious example of wizard prejudice is what ranges from a longstanding disdain to genocidal hatred for Muggles, Muggle-borns, Squibs, and half-blood wizards. Older wizarding families and wizarding society elite lord blood purity over others. The practise of pure-blood intermarriage left many with mental illness caused by incest. Wizards appear magically capable until advanced old age, there seems less prejudice toward the old. Young wizards and witches, on the other hand, are often not respected till of legal age. Werewolves, perfectly normal human beings the majority of their lives and terrifying monsters for a small fraction of it, are so hated and despised that to reveal their affliction is to end all possibility of future employment. Some werewolves, such as Fenrir Greyback, infamously used their lycanthropy to take revenge on society, however most suffer in secrecy due to fear of becoming cast out from society. Giants, normally solitary creatures given to territorial aggression, were rendered nearly extinct by the refusal of wizards to allow them near habitable land. This forced their kind to cluster together in desolate rocky lands, leading to in-fighting and further deaths. Giants are so feared by wizards that gentle and intelligent half-giants such as Rubeus Hagrid are made to feel ashamed of their heritage and suffer the same prejudice that Muggle-borns and half-bloods do. House-elves willingly and joyfully do whatever tasks their wizard masters ask of them, have thus been ruthlessly exploited for centuries as a slave-class. The fact that they seem to like being enslaved has made wizards send their house-elves on life-threatening errands at all corners of the globe. The casting-out of a house-elf from a family is the deepest and most traumatic punishment imaginable for them. This most often leads the house-elf to harm itself in grief to the point of death. Goblins, while they appear to have at least a grudging co-existence with the wizard world, have nonetheless experienced much discrimination from wizards, and many have led significant uprisings against them in the past. Muggle relations Most things of magical nature are hidden from Muggles. However, to wizards, the Muggle world is also very mysterious. Wizards tend to bungle attempts to disguise themselves as Muggles when they venture into Muggle society (for example, wearing clothing meant for the opposite sex). Muggle technology, such as the telephone or revolver, are foreign and obscure to wizards. Muggle Studies is offered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but the subject is considered a waste of time to some. The only known Muggle without wizards in his/her family that knows of the wizarding world is the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Class, equality, and prejudices , an example of the prejudice that exists in the wizarding world]] The only true prejudice in the wizarding community seems to exist towards those unable to perform magic, as well as their relatives and descendants. Magic cannot be performed by anyone, but only by those with inborn abilities carried by genetics. Thus, the Muggles (non-magical people) are subjugated because they lack magical abilities. But not all wizards descend exclusively from other wizards; Many wizards are born half-blood, which means at least one of their parents or grandparents is a Muggle or Muggle-born, and that at least one of their parents or grandparents is magical. Some are born to both Muggle parents. That makes blood status an important class indicator in the wizarding world. Many pure-blood wizards and witches show strong prejudice and despise towards Muggle-borns and people who support them. Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was against the admission of Muggle-borns to the school. Slytherin's descendant Tom Riddle, as he became Lord Voldemort, started two war campaigns against Muggle-borns and their supporters. The Malfoy family are an example of Voldemort followers. Besides blood status, other distinguishable societal factors call much less attention. Money, despite existing in the wizarding society, seems to lack the same pivotal importance to wizards it has to Muggles, since wizards will be rarely subject to absence of food and other fundamental needs. There are cases, however, of rich wizards looking down to wizards with less money, such as Lucius Malfoy to the Weasleys. Gender prejudice seems to be non-existent in the wizarding society, as both males and females hold equally important posts, including those of professor, headmaster/headmistress, writer and even the post of Minister for Magic, the most important to the British wizarding community. There appears to also be much less discrimination and prejudice in British and global Wizarding society based on sexual orientation. There is no reference to racial prejudice or even that wizards recognise different races; the narration refers to certain characters as black, but this is from the perspective of Harry Potter, who was raised in the Muggle world. Religion Wizards practise all manner of faiths and religions. Christmas and Easter are celebrated communally, though the celebrations mainly cover the non-religious portions of the holidays. Witches and wizards can be members of any faith, and there is no mention of specifically wizarding religions. Illness and disability Wizards have the power to correct or override 'mundane' nature, but not 'magical' nature. Therefore, a wizard could catch anything a Muggle might catch, but they can cure all of it; they can also comfortably survive a scorpion sting that might kill a Muggle, whereas they might die if bitten by a Venomous Tentacula. Similarly, bones broken in non-magical accidents such as falls or fist fights can be mended by magic, but the consequences of curses or backfiring magic could be serious, permanent or life-threatening. This is the reason that Gilderoy Lockhart, victim of his own mangled Memory Charm, has permanent amnesia, why the Longbottoms remain permanently damaged by magical torture, and why Mad-Eye Moody had to resort to a wooden leg and a magical eye when the originals were irreparably damaged in a wizards' battle; Luna Lovegood's mother, Pandora, died when one of her own experimental spells went wrong, and Bill Weasley is irreversibly scarred after his meeting with Fenrir Greyback. Thus it can be seen that while wizards have an enviable head start over Muggles in dealing with the flu, and all manner of serious injuries, they have to deal with problems that Muggles never face. Not only is the Muggle world free of such perils as Devil's Snare and Blast-Ended Skrewts, the Statute of Secrecy has also kept Muggles free from contact with any wizard who could pass on Dragon Pox (as the name implies, originally contracted by wizards working closely with Peruvian Vipertooths) or Spattergroit. Lycanthropy, which causes a person to become a werewolf, is a highly stigmatised illness. Those who have been affected have often been shunned and hated. Education Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry crest]] An untrained wizard child may perform random bursts of magic intuitively when distressed or excited. Honing and controlling this into a usable skill takes years of education. In Britain, there is no official primary school; however, parents may home-school their children or send them to Muggle schools until they are of age to move on to formal wizarding education, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for example, the age of entry is eleven years on or before 1 September. In Britain, the ability to use magic is automatic grounds for admittance to wizarding school. There is a magical quill that writes down the name of those that are born with magical capabilities. Eleven years after a child's name is entered into the book, a letter is sent to the child's home to explain that they have been accepted into Hogwarts. The homes of Muggle-born wizards receive an envoy to explain the situation. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in Scotland, provides education to students in Britain. Students may enrol at age eleven and undertake seven years of training in a wide variety of subjects. When education is complete, graduates are considered mature and capable members of the wizarding society. Some subsequent professions, such as Auror, require additional education and training. Wizarding Examinations Authority The Wizarding Examinations Authority examines students in their fifth and seventh years at Hogwarts who sit O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams. The head, Griselda Marchbanks, is a very elderly witch who examined a school-aged Albus Dumbledore in his seventh year. Since Dumbledore was 115 in 1997 and Griselda must have been educated fully, she is likely at least a full year older than Dumbledore (although this is an estimated minimum, it's likely she is even older). Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry crest]] Ilvermorny is the American wizarding school, located on Mount Greylock in modern day Massachusetts. It accepts students from all over North America. Students of this school, as at Hogwarts in Scotland, are sorted into four houses.News: "Pottermore reveals that Ilvermorny is the North American wizarding school" at .@tannerfbowen No, but he's going to meet people who were educated at [name in New York.] by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Ilvermorny Castle is located on top of the highest peak of Mount Greylock in the Berkshires of Western Massachusetts. Ilvermorny was founded during the early seventeenth century after 1620, 630 years after Hogwarts, and the school was originally just a rough shack containing two teachers and two students. Ilvermorny was originally a stone cottage constructed by Irish immigrant Isolt Sayre, and her No-Maj husband James Steward. It became a school when their adoptive children Chadwick and Webster Boot hoped they could return to Ireland so they could attend Hogwarts. Isolt then promised they could build their own school at Ilvermorny with the objective of home-schooling them. Thus, the school started with just the couple acting as teachers and their two adopted sons, Chadwick and Webster Boot, as students. Each of them named one of the four Houses: Chadwick created Thunderbird, Webster created Wampus, Isolt created Horned Serpent, and James created Pukwudgie. Defence Against the Dark Arts is one of the subject which has been taught at Ilvermorny since the 17th century. One of the teachers was Rionach Steward, the daughter of Ilvermorny founders Isolt Sayre and James Steward. Another known subject at Ilvermorny is Charms. ''Chadwick's Charms Vols I – VII, which was written by founder Chadwick Boot are standard textbooks for Charms class at Ilvermorny Beauxbatons Academy of Magic crest]] Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (French: Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons) is the French wizarding school, located in the Pyrenees in southern France. It takes students from France, Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Portugal, and Spain. The Palace of Beauxbatons is a beautiful chateau surrounded by majestic gardens and fountains magically created out of the surrounding mountains, and has stood for over seven hundred years. The students at Beauxbatons Academy have been taught to stand at attention from when their Headmistress enters the room until she seats herself, showing great respect for her. Education at Beauxbatons Academy is just as good, if not better, than the education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Students take their Ordinary Wizarding Levels in their sixth year. Durmstrang Institute crest]] The Durmstrang Institute (Cyrillic: Дурмстранг) is the Scandinavian wizarding school, located in the northernmost regions of either Norway or Sweden. The school, which presumably takes mainly northern European students, is willing to accept international students as far afield as Bulgaria. Durmstrang is one of the three schools that compete in the Triwizard Tournament. It is an old school, having existed since at least 1294 - The Triwizard Tournament was established some 700 years ago = c.1294, and is notorious for teaching the Dark Arts. Durmstrang does not admit Muggle-borns. However, it is shown that the students may not necessarily share this idea, as Krum attended the Yule Ball with Hermione Granger, who is Muggle-born and would not have been admitted at his school. Durmstrang, like Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is in a castle, though their castle is not quite as big as Hogwarts. The castle is only four stories tall and fires are only lit for magical purposes. It has very extensive grounds and is surrounded by lakes and mountains. In addition, the school is Unplottable. Durmstrang is notorious for its acceptance of the Dark Arts, and was known to have educated (and later expelled) Gellert Grindelwald before his ascension as a Dark Wizard. Castelobruxo Castelobruxo is the Brazilian wizarding school, located amid the Amazon rainforest in northern Brazil. It takes students from all over South America. Described as a fabulous castle, the building is an imposing square edifice of golden rock, often compared to a temple. Castelobruxo is implied to be as old as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as it is not known which school was first bewitched to appear as a ruin for Muggles. Castelobruxo students are especially advanced in Herbology and Magizoology. The school is known to offer very popular exchange programmes for students from European wizarding schools. Mahoutokoro School of Magic Mahoutokoro is the Japanese wizarding school, located on the topmost point of the Volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima. It has the smallest student body of the eleven wizarding schools. The school is located at the topmost point of Minami Iwo Jima, a Japanese volcanic island. Described as anotações ornate and exquisite palace. Both island and palace are thought to be uninhabited by Muggles. Mahoutokoro is possibly one of the oldest wizarding schools, as it is described as "ancient". Mahoutokoro has the reputation to have an impressive academic prowess. Every member of the Japanese National Quidditch team and the current Champion's League winners (the Toyohashi Tengu) attributes their prowess to the gruelling training they were given at Mahoutokoro, where they practise over a sometimes turbulent sea in stormy conditions, forced to keep an eye out not only for the Bludgers, but also for planes from the Muggle airbase on a neighbouring island. The school took students from the age of seven, although they did not board until they were eleven. Uagadou School of Magic Uagadou is the Ugandan wizarding school, located atop the Mountains of the Moon in western Uganda. It take students from all over Africa, and is the largest of the eleven wizarding schools. @naunihalpublic Uagadou takes students from all over Africa, but it is in Uganda. #IAgreePottermoreShouldSayThatWillChangeDescription by J. K. Rowling on Twitter.com Uagadou was created at least a thousand years prior to the time of Harry Potter. Although a number of smaller schools were to be found in Africa, Uagadou stood the test of time and achieved an enviable international reputation. Uagadou students were skilled in Astronomy, Alchemy, and Self-Transfiguration. Since wands were mostly a European invention, Uagadou students preferred and were able to cast spells by pointing the finger or through hand gestures. Koldovstoretz Koldovstoretz school is the Russian wizarding school. Students from Koldovstoretz play a version of Quidditch where they fly on entire, uprooted trees instead of broomsticks.Pottermore facts from the 2014 UK editions of the ''Harry Potter'' books (transcript and link to photographs here) Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts (W.A.D.A.) is a wizarding school that provides education for witches and wizards who seek a theatrical or performance career. Professor Herbert Beery began teaching at the Academy after leaving the post of Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Transport and communication As witches and wizards live in many areas of the known world, wizard modes of transport and communication must cover distances in a variety of ways. Transportation *Apparition: teleportation (carries risk of splinching). *Floo Network: fireplace travel. *Flying: Broomsticks, Thestrals, flying carpets, flying motorcycles, and flying cars. *Ground travel: The Hogwarts Express, the Knight Bus, and Ministry cars. *Phoenix *Portkey: touching an item and coming to a specific set place. *Vanishing Cabinet: transporting from one cabinet to the other. *Toilet network: used in the Ministry of Magic. Communication communicating through the Floo Network]] *Enchanted coin *Floo Network: fireplace communication. *Interdepartmental memo *Memorandum Rodentium *Owls: The most common means of communication, which cooperate with wizards to convey packages, messages and letters. In some circumstances, the owl will request payment or food in exchange for services. In circumstances that a wizard or witch owns a separate animal that can be used instead. Albus Dumbledore, for example, had a phoenix named Fawkes that acted as an owl, although much more loyal. *Patronus Charm *Portraits: Photographs and portraits in the wizarding world are usually enchanted so that they move, with photographs acting as brief, looping recordings of an event or person, while portraits possess a form of enchanted intelligence that allows them to communicate with humans and each other, to move locations of their own accord under certain circumstances, and to pass along messages and advice reflecting the personality and knowledge of the original subject. *Two-way mirror *Wireless: All-wizarding radio stations exist, though it is not clear if the radios that receive the frequency are magical or Muggle in nature, it is unlikely electricity is used due to its known disruption due to magic. Behind the scenes *A Brazilian Wizarding School is mentioned in , but the name is never given. Bill Weasley once had a pen-friend at this school, however it ended because Bill was unable to go on an exchange trip there, due to his family's financial problems. To add insult to injury, the pen-friend sent Bill a cursed hat, which made his ears shrivel up. *There is some confusion regarding the population of the wizarding world. The year Harry Potter entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there were forty students that started school. This seems to indicate a very low birth rate, or a very low number of witches and wizards in Great Britain and Ireland, or a combination of both. Also, J. K. Rowling has stated that she imagines the wizarding population of the U.K. to be around 3,000. This estimate, although seemingly small, is understandable; a larger population would be far harder to hide from Muggles. However, she also stated that the number of students attending Hogwarts was around 1,000, which seems inconsistent with the 3,000 population estimate. Harry once observed in one Quidditch match that three-quarters of the stadium was supporting Gryffindor, while the Slytherin supporters numbered around 200. There are a large number of government departments, and Harry Potter observes hundreds of witches and wizards in the Ministry of Magic's Atrium alone. This would appear to be too large for such a small population. The Quidditch World Cup stadium could hold 100,000 and was built by a Ministry task force of five hundred. It seems very unlikely that a sixth of the entire country worked for a full year on one single project, though it is possible that the Ministry could have hired out from other countries. If one were to extrapolate from Rowling's statement that 1,000 students were at Hogwarts at a given time, however, a more sensible number seems to suggest itself: Given that 1,000 students spread over 7 years would make a class size each year of about 143 students, that nearly every young wizard and witch in Britain appears to attend Hogwarts, and that wizards and witches seem to live around 100 years if they don't die by unnatural causes, 1,000 Hogwarts students would put the total wizarding population in Britain at 12,000 to 15,000—a number that would support almost all details known about the Wizarding World. ** If the Wizarding population is 15,000 then the Muggle to wizard ratio is about 4,150 to 1. This means that the current world Wizarding population is roughly 1.6 to 1.7 million. If this ratio is true then unless something was drastically different a thousand years ago there were less then 900 wizards and witches in all of Britain when Hogwarts was founded. 9 students per year, tops. ** In the last 1990s, 755-year-old Barry Winkle invited "every wizard and witch he had ever known" to a massive party, with 30 million wizards attending it. That would suggest a much bigger number of wizards worldwide, but it likely included ghosts. *According to W.O.M.B.A.T., the age at which magic may be performed legally may change from country to country. *According to Remus Lupin, there are no princes in the wizarding world or possibly any royalty for that matter. *According to J.K. Rowling, the wizarding and Muggle worlds will never rejoin.http://www.beyondhogwarts.com/story.20040304.html *Even though it is shown that the wizarding world is far behind in technology and modern items, in the Goblet of Fire film, Rita Skeeter is seen using a Muggle pen and notepad. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *List of spells *Wizards *Dark Wizard *Wizarding Wars * Notes and references es:Mundo mágico pl:Świat Magii ja:魔法界 Category:Magic